A Hex Effect Christmas
by dragonsprit
Summary: Six months after getting together the four girls brought together by the Hex Effect spend Christmas together and take the next step in their relationship.


**Welcome to my latest Christmas one-shot this one-shot is special to me because it is my 50** **th** **story This is the Christmas chapter the that goes with The Hex Effect so I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer** **I do not own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners I only own the plot.**

 **Here is what you need know**

 **Takes place Christmas Day**

 **Clare is at Columbia**

 **Imogen is Hunter studying interior Design**

 **Bianca is at Columbia studying Dance**

 **Fiona is at the New York Fashion Institute**

 **Fiona and Imogen called off their engagement you** **'ll understand why when you read the story.**

 **Chapter1 A Hex Effect Christmas**

Clare and Imogen were walking up the block to Bianca's car just having walked out of the Cheese cake factory in Brooklyn headed home to the loft they shared with their girlfriends Fiona and Imogen, the quad had been together six months and couldn't be happier all four girls had managed to balance 3.70 GPA's while working part time jobs Clare had picked up a job as a fact checker at the _New York Times_ while Bianca found work at a downtown dance studio as a private instructor Fiona had picked up a job as a fashion consultant at an Indy magazine while Imogen stumbled on to a job as an interior design intern.

Clare and Bianca had just moved into the loft a few days before Thanksgiving giving up their dorm room to be closer to their girlfriends and get the full New York experience and since the loft was part of the Coynes property collection and was already paid off it was one less bill the girls had to worry about as for the rest of household expenses they split them evenly making New York living no problem.

Even though Fiona had her trust fund she rarely used it she wanted to make it in New York without leaning too heavily on her family money.

"Bianca do you think Fiona and Imogen are home yet?"

"Relax Clare they should be back soon Fiona said they would be back by dinner Fiona made sure of that she should have left Laura's hours ago besides both Fiona and Imogen said they have something special planned for dinner."

"I wonder what those two could be planning they've been really secretive since they left this morning."

"You never can tell with those two I just hope its nothing too crazy the fact they called their engagement and refuse to get married was enough of a shocker for me." Bianca said crossing into Manhattan.

"I know we already told them if they wanted to married they could I wonder why they called the whole thing off?"

"Well I hope they tell us soon because I'm tiered of walking on egg shells around them every time we pass a bridal shop or Fiona is working on a design."

"I know what you mean I don't think I can take another night of pot shot angry sex."

"Speak for yourself blue eyes angry sex with those two is the best."

"Yeah right you say that only because you don't have to be their play thing when they feel like arguing by trying to out do each other trying to see who can give the best orgasm."

"Oh shut it Clare you act like you hate being double teamed every once in a while."

"Fuck you Ms. I love sex at a 2am when some of us have worked twelve hours we both know Fiona and Imogen cater to you."

"Pot kettle much Madam Degrassi or does your little stunt July fourth weekend teaming up to abduct Imogen and double team her with Fiona and fucking her in the pool."

"Shut up Bianca or I'll make that night look like an after school special right here on your precious leather seats."

"I'd like to see you try Edwards."

"If you think I'm joking take a look at this."

Clare took off her seat-belt and reveled that she was wearing a flesh colored strap-on under her jeans.

"Holy shit you walked out of the house with that?"

"Yeah I wanted to surprise at least one of you tonight by topping."

"Clare Edwards I'm shocked you'd do something so risque."

"Hey I'm full of surprises baby B." Clare said buttoning her pants again and giving Bianca a quick kiss at a stop light.

A few moments later Bianca pulled into the parking lot which was under their building and parked the car.

"Lets hurry up Fiona's car isn't in the lot yet if we hurry we can try to sneak in a quickie on the couch". Bianca said rushing to get Clare upstairs.

Bianca calm down I can only run so fast with this cake."

Meanwhile a few blocks away Fiona and Imogen had stopped off at a jewelers to pick up something special to complete their Christmas.

"Fiona baby did you make sure to have the ham turned off?"

"I did Immy don't worry I called Holly J she set us up."

"Thanks I hope Clare and Bianca like our surprise."

"Relax Imogen they'll love it."

"I hope so Fiones they seemed down last night after they heard us fighting over the wedding I feel bad lying to them."

"Immy I do too but we had to really sell it."

"Trust me I bet they already forgot about the fight hell if I know them as well as I think I do I bet they forgot the whole thing already I'll be surprised if they didn't spend the day in bed screwing."

"Fiona Celestine Arabella Coyne keep it down I don't want Mr. Fratello to know about our girlfriends sex lives." Imogen reprimanded.

A few moments later the shop owner Mr Fratello the shop owner came out from the back of the shop.

Mr. Fratello was older man with a lite complexion and a balding head.

"Here you go ladies two 14kt gold rings with the five diamonds around the center."

Fiona and Imogen watch as Mr Fratello packed the rings in black velvet boxes.

Once Fiona and Imogen left the jewelers they were anxious to get back to their girlfriends and surprise them with their ultimate Christmas gift.

Back at the loft Bianca and Clare were busy screwing on the recliner couch Clare currently was working over Bianca's pussy with her tongue.

"Aw fuck Clare don't stop!" Bianca pleaded as Clare was lapping her lovers juices up like candy.

"Bianca you're so good." Clare said planting soft kisses all over Bianca's dripping core.

"I think you're wet enough to really finish off baby B."

"Ah Clare I'm begging you just fuck me."

"As you wish princess." Clare said seductiveness she easily slide into Bianca and began to thrust into her.

"Aw fuck Clare!"

Downstairs in the parking lot Fiona was just pulling when she noticed Bianca's car in its spot.

"Imogen twenty bucks says we walk in and find Clare buried between Bianca's legs."

"Forty says they went into the closet and we find Clare riding Bianca's strap-on."

"I'll take the bet Imogen you're on."

Fiona and Imogen hurried up their loft and as Fiona turned the key Imogen grew impatient."

"Hurry up Fiona I think I hear moaning."

When Fiona finally managed to open the door both her and Imogen were shocked to see Clare drilling away at Bianca.

All of a sudden an orgasmic scream was heard through the loft.

"Fuck!" Bianca yelled as she reached her peek not noticing Fiona and Imogen had walked in.

Well it looks like someone got it good." Fiona quipped as both Clare and Bianca were recovering just starting to notice that they now had an audience.

"Oh my god how long have you two been there?" Clare asked trying to hide her shyness.

"Long enough to know that our sweet Clare has been hiding a goddess that knows how to give as well receive." Imogen quipped walking over and giving Clare's ass a playful smack.

"Immy if you want me all you had to do was ask babe."

"Sorry Clare I couldn't help it."

"Well not to interrupt this love fest but we have a surprise for the both of you." Fiona announced.

"What would that be Fiona baby?" Bianca asked having semi recovered from Clare.

"Well we weren't going to do this in this way but hey stuff happens so just look in the bag in Imogen's hand I think the two of you will like what's inside."

Clare took the bag from Imogen and retrieved the two small boxes.

Clare took one box and handed the other Bianca.

"Fiona what's in these boxes?" Bianca asked.

"Clare Bianca, Imogen and I know you guys have been worried about us since we called off our engagement we wanted to let you guys know that we aren't splitting up and ease your fears and do something to show you why we called off our engagement."

Bianca and Clare opened the boxes and were stunned.

"I'm lost guys I don't get it."Clare said.

"Clare Bianca we called off our engagement because it was incomplete I guess what we're saying is we want to cement our quad by asking you to marry us." Fiona said as she walked over and lifted Bianca as Imogen picked up Clare.

Clare and Bianca wiped away tears and answered.

Fiona Imogen yes we'll marry you." Clare and Bianca said in tandem as they shared kisses with all four of them feeling like their Christmas was complete.

 **That Does it for this short hope you guys enjoyed it remember this short will lead into the sequel to the Hex Effect coming soon.**


End file.
